How the migthy fall in love
by toriviiarawr
Summary: El amor es lo mejor y el peor error que puede experimentar una persona en su vida. Te puede elevar por las nube o por el contrario te puede hacer sentir el ser mas miserable en la tierra. Pero el problema no es el amor, el problema son las personas y su forma de reaccionar a las situaciones. ¿Que es lo peor que puede suceder cuando te rompen el corazón?


Holaaaaaa! Wow, parece que fueran milenios desde que entre por ultima vez a fanfiction! Es solo que pasaron muchas cosas que no mencionare por ser demasiadas y pues ahora regreso y con un one-shot para el concurso de **Sburb Session -Ap13** **"Los 7 pecados capitales"** *gritos de fangirls se oyen a lo lejos*

El pecado que me toco fue la **lujuria** , algo muy irónico por cierto, y el personaje que elejí fue **John Egbert.** Fue mas difícil de lo que pensé, es la primera vez que escribo desde la perspectiva de un hombre y casi lloro sangre escribiendo las escenas "subidas de tono" ya que también fue la primera vez que escribí una escena de ese tipo. No se, creo que me quedo entre bien y mal, hay algunas partes que no me gustaron para nadita y otras que me encantaron! Pero bueno, esto fue lo que salio y espero que les guste, sino no hay problema uwu

Las pocas cosas que están en cursiva son los pensamientos de el personaje.

Una cosa mas antes de dejarlos leer. Por si el pecado no les da una pista va a haber mucho multipairing (la gran mayoria solo sera mencionado y de forma corta), pero la pareja principal (por decirlo de alguna forma, despues veran porque lo digo asi) sera **John x Vriska.**

 **Disclaimer: Homestuck, al igual que todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Andrew Husssie.**

* * *

 **How the migthy fall in love**

Todos en algún momento de su vida han escuchado que "El amor llega solo, no hay necesidad de estarlo buscando." Una frase un tanto sonada pero que es completamente cierta, lo que no te dicen es que cuando el amor llega puede suceder que solo haya un enamorado y es ahí cuando conoces una de las formas más simples pero a la vez más fuertes de dolor.

~•~

Miércoles por la tarde. El trabajo en el "Centro de la tecnología" estaba más que muerto. No había sido una semana muy activa y ese día en particular parecía que el tiempo transcurría demasiado lento, aún faltaban cuatro largas horas para que el centro cerrara. Mis compañeros de trabajo y yo estábamos tomando turnos para jugar "Geometry Dash", un juego que Roxy había descargado a su computadora y que estábamos a punto de terminar.

La campanilla que colgaba cerca del marco de la puerta sonó avisándonos de la entrada de un nuevo cliente. Levantamos inconscientemente la vista para encontraros a una chica algo extravagante que caminaba hacia el mostrador. Al llegar se paró justo frente a Sollux y de su mochila saco una notebook color azul metálico.

― Hola abejita.― la chica tomo una posición un poco más coqueta al momento de terminar el saludo.

Mi compañero ni se inmuto.

¿Abejita? ¿Qué clase de saludo era ese? Me gire para preguntarle a Roxy si ellos dos se conocían pero mi compañera ya había desaparecido con todo y laptop, probablemente intentaría terminar el juego ella sola en la bodega.

― Necesito ayuda con este cacharro ¿crees que puedas repararlo?

Sollux permanecía inexpresivo, se acomodó las gafas y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia el frente ignorando a nuestra clienta.

― Holaaaaaaaa ¿Hay alguien ahí?― dijo la chica con un tono burlón pasando su mano de arriba hacia abajo frente al rostro de mi compañero.

― Lo siento, salí a comer. Por favor vuelva cuando a alguien le importe.― dicho eso dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta de empleados rumbo a la bodega.

La chica se limitó a gritarle unos cuantos insultos y golpeo fuertemente el mostrador causando que me sobresaltara un poco. Tome su computadora y comencé la revisión. No entendía aún el porqué del comportamiento de Sollux, no llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en el lugar pero con la única persona que había notado que trataba de forma poco profesional era uno de nuestros clientes habituales que tiene un acento peculiar.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Puedes repararla?

― No estoy muy seguro, le hace falta un archivo de arranque, sin él no se puede cargar el inicio de la computadora. Puede que haya expirado o puede que lo hayan eliminado, si quieres puedes dejarla y regresar mañana después del medio día para ver si hubo algún avance.

La chica me miro con gesto indiferente para después asentir con la cabeza. Iba a hacerle un acuse de recibo pero al momento de sacar las notas del cajón ella ya estaba saliendo del local. Demonios, eso iba a causarme varios problemas con el jefe.

― ¿Y ahora qué hago?

― Podrías llamarla.― De nuevo Roxy había aparecido junto a mí pero esta vez sin su laptop.― John Egbert asciende dos peldaños en su echescala damas y caballeros.

Al notar mi confusión mi compañera señalo un trozo de papel junto a la notebook. En él se encontraba escrita una serie de números, era un número de celular.

~•~

Varias semanas después y gracias a la presión por parte de Roxy comencé a mandarme mensajes con "la mujer araña" como la había guardado mi compañera de trabajo en la agenda de mi celular. No fue tan mala idea el hablar con ella después de todo, ya que al pasar el tiempo descubrimos que teníamos intereses en común y una admiración incomprensible hacia uno de los mejores actores de todos los tiempos: Nicolas Cage. Era algo increíble el encontrar a una persona con la cual pudiera platicar de temas que a mis amigos les parecían tontos o aburridos, no estoy menospreciándolos porque ellos son mis mejores amigos desde que puedo recordar, pero me hacía muy feliz poder compartir esa parte de mí con alguien más. Incluso llegamos a organizar un pequeño maratón de películas una vez por mes.

Mi experiencia en lo que se refiere a temas como el amor no era mucha, por no decir nula. A pesar de estar por cumplir 20 años de vida aún no había tenido una novia y nunca me había interesado una mujer en ese sentido. Por esas razones era de esperarse que tardara en darme cuenta de que el cariño que sentía por ella no era el mismo que sentía por algún otro de mis amigos. Karkat fue el primero en hacérmelo saber diciéndome que cada vez que recibía un mensaje de ella "una sonrisa de idiota se podía observar en mi rostro", Rose llegó a la conclusión de que había un gran avance en el desarrollo de mis emociones y Jade sólo me miraba con una mezcla de emoción y felicidad. Pero no fue hasta que un día que paseábamos por la calle hablando de temas sin importancia que ella me sonrió y mi corazón se aceleró sin previo aviso, en ese momento me di cuenta que con ella quería estar y jamás irme de su lado. Me había enamorado y no quería que nadie más la tuviera.

~•~

Entre a él lugar donde me dijeron que estaría ella, una casa donde tenían una fiesta muy animada. Por fin me había decidido a pedirle que fuera mi novia y quería llegar de forma inesperada, que fuera una sorpresa. Me abrí el paso como pude entre el gentío mientras trataba de encontrarla, fueron eternos los minutos que pasaron intentado hallar una aguja en un pajar hasta que decidí preguntar por ella. Estaba muy nervioso. Me hicieron señas de que estaba detrás de mí y cuando me voltee sentí como si me hubieran golpeado muy fuertemente en la boca del estómago. En el sillón de lo que parecía ser la sala estaba Vriska, la chica que me gustaba, besándose de forma desesperada y vulgar con un chico mayor.

Un chico se paró justo frente a mí, saco una pistola y me disparó justo en el corazón.

~•~

― John, ya amaneció, levántate dormilón.

La voz de mi prima y los pequeños toques que me daba con su mano interrumpieron mi sueño. Me sentía sumamente cansado y al mismo tiempo tenía la sensación de que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Me removí cuidando que las sábanas no dejarán al descubierto ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, realmente no encontraba la motivación para salir de la cama. Sentí como el colchón se hundía, mi prima se había sentado a esperar a que me levantara. Al parecer no tenía opción así que me incorpore para poder sentarme y note como la expresión de mi prima al mirarme pasaba de la felicidad a la preocupación. Tome mi celular y abrí la cámara frontal. Estaba pálido y tenía unas ojeras más grandes que las de Karkat, además de que mis ojos estaban algo rojos.

― Supongo que no resultó como esperabas, ¿verdad?― su tono de voz era calmado y dulce.

Deje el celular en su lugar y negué con la cabeza. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hablar.

― Hey, no pudo haber sido tan malo.

Me gustaría creer que no pero ver a la persona que quieres besándose con otro era algo que dolía mucho, sobre todo cuando estabas seguro de que esa persona tenía los mismos sentimientos por ti. Sé que las intenciones de mi prima eran las mejores, que solo estaba tratando de subirme el ánimo pero estaba fracasando totalmente. Tan concentrado estaba en no quebrarme frente a ella que no me percaté de que se había sentado a horcajadas sobre mí hasta que sentí como me acercaba a su pecho dándome un abrazo.

― Entiendo cómo te sientes John, lo entiendo perfectamente. Ella tal vez no te quiera de la manera en como tú la quieres y eso duele mucho, pero tus amigos y yo siempre te querremos aunque no sea de esa forma.

Le devolví el abrazo. Estar entre sus brazos era muy cálido, acogedor y tranquilizador. Aun me sentía derrotado pero mientras estuviera así podía sentirme menos miserable. Me separe un poco de ella y siguiendo un impulso de estupidez junte mis labios con los suyos. Como era de esperarse retrocedió de forma rápida al sentir el beso, me miro con clara sorpresa y yo solo me limite a bajar la cabeza. Vaya, eso sí que había sido estúpido. Jane solo quería animar el corazón triste de su primo pero era obvio que no de esa manera. Sin embargo cuando levante la vista para ofrecerle una disculpa, ella continuo el beso. Me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y yo la acerque más a mí abrazándola por la cintura.

Teniéndola tan cerca podía percibir su olor, una sutil mezcla de canela con polvo para ornear y chocolate probablemente me habría horneado algo a pesar de que sabe que le tengo un claro desagrado a los pasteles, pastelillos o cualquier postre similar. Nuestras respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse, estaba a punto de quedarme sin aliento pero no quería separarme de ella, estar tan cerca desataba una sensación en mí que me hacía sentir muy bien. Fue ella quien rompió el beso tratando de respirar con normalidad.

―Um… creo que… deberíamos parar

Sus ojos reflejaban culpa, sentía como temblaba encima de mí y estaba un poco pálida. Tenía miedo. ¿Miedo a que? A que nos encontraran así, en una posición tan sugerente, agregando a eso que estábamos emparejados sanguíneamente al ser primos hermanos. A pesar de haber dicho eso ella no se había levantado o se había separado de mí, quería ser egoísta por una vez en mi vida e ignore su pequeño comentario volviéndola a besar. Me sentía muy bien al sentir sus besos, su cuerpo pegado al mío, no quería que esa sensación se fuera. Ella no opuso resistencia, los dos queríamos esto.

Los dos teníamos el corazón roto.

Los besos se volvieron cada vez más apasionados, nuestras lenguas luchaban entre nuestras bocas por dominarse. Su cuerpo estaba más que pegado al mío, podía sentir sus pechos presionarse contra mí y eso solo contribuyo a que mi excitación subiera y mi miembro comenzara a ponerse duro. Mi prima sintió lo que estaba ocurriendo con mi cuerpo, ya que ella estaba sentada justo sobre esa parte, y contra todo lo que yo esperaba ella empezó a mover las caderas estimulando más mi erección.

Dios, todo era tan estimulante, tan excitante, eran demasiadas emociones juntas y en un solo momento, pero aun así quería más, mucho más.

Sin romper el beso y haciendo un esfuerzo increíble acomode a Jane acostada boca arriba en la cama quedando ahora yo arriba de ella, desabroche su pantalón y lo deslice rápidamente por sus piernas, lo mismo hice con su ropa interior. Era la primera vez que veía a una chica desnuda, o al menos la parte que comprende de la cintura hacia abajo. Me hubiera quedado admirándola de no ser porque cierta parte en mi cuerpo demandada atención inmediata. Retire mis boxers, la única prenda que había usado el día anterior para dormir.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ella la desvió inmediatamente mientras su rostro se ponía rojo por completo. Se agarró fuertemente de mis hombros con sus manos y cerró los ojos también con fuerza. Sus manos sudaban y estaban frías. No me tomo mucho tiempo deducir que era lo que pasaba, era su primera vez. También lo era para mí pero no me iba a detener por ese pequeño detalle, ella estaba esperando a que lo hiciera, a que le quitara su virginidad.

La penetre lentamente, el agarre de sus manos iba a dejarme moretones, eso era seguro, pero poco me importo al sentir ese calor que cubría y abrazaba a mi miembro. Vi una pequeña lágrima deslizarse desde los ojos cerrados de Jane y pensé que tal vez había llegado demasiado lejos pero el movimiento de su pelvis que hacía que mi pene saliera y entrara lentamente me saco de dudas. Comencé también a moverme acoplándome a su ritmo lento, que para mí era una tortura. Sus manos pasaron a rodear mi cuello y nuestras bocas se unieron de nuevo. La excitación me impedía seguir soportando aquel ritmo y sin previo aviso comencé a moverme más rápido dentro de ella, Jane no pudo seguir el beso a causa del placer y soltaba pequeños gemidos entre embestidas. La mire sin dejar de moverme pero no veía a mi prima, veía a Vriska con una cara de place.

Esa pequeña alucinación me hizo perder el control, quería que gritara, quería que me sintiera dentro de ella, que perdiera el control y me pidiera más. Mis embestidas se volvieron rápidas y bruscas, los gemidos de Jane eran más altos, sus paredes vaginales me apretaban con una fuerza tan deliciosa que no pude contenerme por mucho tiempo antes de llegar al orgasmo y venirme por completo dentro de ella.

Me deje caer sobre su cuerpo y ella me abrazo. Los dos estábamos agitatos y tratábamos de respirar con normalidad.

― Esto fue… un error.

Fue lo último que escuche decir a mi prima antes de quedarme dormido de nuevo.

~•~

Ese "error" que paso el día de nuestros cumpleaños se repitió varias veces. Era como si tuviera una etapa de satiriasis que Jane contribuía a calmar y al mismo tiempo a aumentar. Prácticamente iba todos los días después del trabajo a casa de mi prima para poder saciar mi libido. Era una sensación única y que me encantaba experimentar, pero al mismo tiempo cada vez que terminaba me sentía frustrado porque todas las veces que tenía sexo con Jane no era ella a quien se lo hacía, sino a Vriska. Esa pequeña alucinación que tenía estaba comenzando a enfurecerme. Y entonces pensé que si lo hacía con otra chica mi alucinación desaparecería.

Comencé a provocar situaciones en las que pudiera terminar teniendo sexo con mis amigas. Con Roxy fue muy sencillo, solo tuve que ofrecerme a cuidarla cuando fuimos a un bar a celebrar una semana más de trabajo bien realizado. A Rose la invite a un restaurante fino con la excusa de agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por mí al psicoanalizarme. Lo que ella no sabía era que en ese establecimiento con el pedido de cierto platillo en la carta te daban una copa de Agiorgitiko Boutari, un vino griego que solo lo traían para ese restaurante. Las Lalonde son muy susceptibles al alcohol. Jade también fue fácil de convencer, lo único que tuve que hacer fue actuar como si lo de Vriska aún me doliera y ella hizo lo que le dije que podía hacerme sentir mejor.

Así fui pasando de chica en chica, incluso con compañeras del colegio a las cuales solo conocía de vista pero siempre al momento del acto sexual tenía esa pequeña alucinación de estar con Vriska. Y todo empeoro cuando una chica, una tal Aranea, me confundió con otro chico cuando fui a la librería donde ella trabajaba. Ella era tan parecida a Vriska, solo que más joven y con un peinado diferente. Tener sexo con Aranea calmo un poco mis ansias pero aun quería poseer a la chica que me había roto el corazón

Un pensamiento cruzo fugazmente por mi cabeza. Tal vez el problema eran las chicas, que hacían que tuviera esas alucinaciones. ¿Y si tenía sexo con hombres? ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

Yo no era gay, pero realmente quería hacerla desaparecer de mi vida y de mis pensamientos. Podría decirse que estaba desesperado. Mi primera experiencia con un hombre fue el hermano mayor de mi mejor amigo, que era el único hombre gay que conocía. No recuerdo con exactitud qué fue lo que hice para que la situación se diera, pero lo que si recuerdo con claridad fue el momento en el que me penetro con su virilidad. El dolor fue impresionante, creo que en ese momento entendí lo que las chicas sienten en su primera vez. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y le enterré un poco las uñas, se quedó unos momentos quieto como para que me acostumbrara a lo que venía. Empezó a moverse con un ritmo que no era ni lento ni rápido, y mientras lo hacía tomo mi pene con una de sus manos y comenzó a masturbarme. El dolor fue reemplazado poco a poco con el placer, la misma sensación que sentía cuando tenía sexo con chicas me invadió pero esta vez de una forma diferente. Era muy placentera. Yo me mordía la lengua para no gemir pero él me embestía y me tocaba de una forma tan increíble que simplemente me deje llevar y grite lo más alto que pude pidiéndole más. El llego al orgasmo antes que yo pero cuando su semen lleno toda mi entrada fue suficiente para que yo también lo alcanzara.

Con el repetí unas cuantas veces más hasta que descubrí que tenía más amigos homosexuales de los que imaginaba. Con ellos fue disminuyendo mi alucinación, pero aun así sentía ese molesto sentimiento de frustración aunque con menos intensidad. Llego un momento en mi vida en el que todo era sexo. Sexo por la mañana, sexo en el trabajo, en lugares públicos, sexo con mujeres, sexo con hombres; todo comenzó a girar en torno a esa deliciosa necesidad que tiene el ser humano y que yo estaba más que dispuesto a saciar.

Y entonces fue cuando la vida quiso jugarme una broma.

Un sábado por la noche mientras regresaba de mi turno en el "Centro de la tecnología" divise a lo lejos a una persona que caminaba torpemente, un borracho. No quería que me molestara a causa de su deplorable estado así que intente cruzar hacia la otra acera cuando vi que conocía a esa persona. Era Vriska. Estaba muy mal, camino unos cuantos pasos más antes de desplomarse unos metros delante de mí, se rio de forma escandalosa e intento ponerse de pie sin éxito. Me acerque hacia ella y la ayude a levantarse, había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que nos vimos.

― Muchas agradecias.―

― Vriska…

― ¿The consoscooo?― entrecerró un poco los ojos tratando de identificarme.― ¿Englisshhh?… no...

Vamos, sé que había pasado tiempo de no vernos pero tampoco era como para que no me reconociera. Apestaba a alcohol y un poco a marihuana. Comenzó a balancearse de nuevo y para no caerse se abrazó con fuerza a mi cuello y me beso con brusquedad. Era el beso por el que más había esperado y el que más me había gustado, a pesar de tener un sabor amargo. La abrace fuertemente para acercarla más a mí, su lengua invadió mi boca y yo trataba de seguirle el ritmo, sus besos eran demasiado buenos a pesar de no estar en pleno uso de sus facultades. Inesperadamente rompió el beso.

― Devo irrrme.― me empujo para que la soltara.― Llegrafe tardree a la fiestaaa

Por dentro sonreí maliciosamente, ya no era yo el que actuaba.

― Yo también voy a la fiesta

― ¿Ensrecioooo?

― Puedo acompañarte si quieres

No espere a que me respondiera, tome su brazo y lo coloque sobre mis hombros mientras la tomaba de la cintura para ayudarla a caminar y cruzar la calle. Caminamos por la acera durante unos minutos hasta que encontré un pequeño callejón entre dos establecimientos que ya estaban cerrados.

― Etsa no es la fista

Me adentre lo más que pude hasta que llegamos al fondo y justo ahí la puse contra la pared y comencé a besarla desesperadamente. Al principio ella acepto mis besos y me dejo meter mis manos por debajo de su blusa pero con forme la situación fue avanzando ella se removía entre mis brazos. Eran movimientos torpes así que no les tome importancia. Puse mi pierna en medio de las suyas y la moví lentamente rozando su sexo por encima del pantalón, ella intentaba empujarme pero sus movimientos eran débiles. No fue hasta que intente meter mi mano dentro de su ropa interior cuando se sobresaltó y comenzó a gritar. Intente callarla tapándole la boca con mi mano pero me mordió provocando que retirara mi mano y pudiera continuar gritando. Entre en pánico y la tome de los hombros para zarandearla y tratar de parar sus gritos, entre los movimientos bruscos se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared y se desplomo en mis brazos.

 _Mierda, la mate._

Puse un dedo debajo de su nariz, seguía respirando. Mire hacia atrás para cerciorarme de que nadie nos había escuchado y volví a mirarla a ella que seguía inconsciente. Algo se apodero de mi cuerpo, como si alguien más estuviera controlándome. Retire los pantalones de Vriska y después baje los míos para penetrarla bruscamente. No me contuve, la tome con fuerza y la embestí una y otra vez de forma rápida y desesperada hasta que mi libido estuvo satisfecho y me vine dentro de ella. Salí de ella y subí mis pantalones, Vriska seguía inconsciente por lo que tuve que vestirla pero no podía arriesgarme a que alguien me viera con ella y sospechara así que la deje sentada fuera del callejón para que alguien pudiera encontrarla y la abandone como un vil cobarde.

Después de esa noche mis alucinaciones y mis constantes deseos sexuales desaparecieron.

~•~

― Karkat, abre la puerta.

No tuve que esperar mucho antes de que la puerta se abriera y mi amigo me recibiera con su cara habitual de pocos amigos, pero esta vez con la diferencia de que sus ojos estaban rojos y llorosos.

Entre en su departamento que estaba oscuro y hecho un desastre, la única luz provenía de la televisión que estaba reproduciendo una de las comedias románticas que tanto le encantaban a Karkat.

 _¿10 cosas que odio de ti? Esa película solo la ve después de pelear con su novio._

-Karkat, ¿pasó algo?

Él estaba parado frente a mí y de forma rápida tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, inmediatamente lo empuje separándolo de mí.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Pasa que no puedo hacerlo.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Um… no soy homosexual Karkat

― Egbert, no me vengas con esas pendejadas ¡Hace apenas unas unos meces tuvimos sexo más de tres veces!

De acuerdo, esa no había sido mi mejor excusa pero ya no tenía la necesidad insaciable de tener sexo, no desde lo que había pasado en el callejón. Di un suspiro y camine hacia la puerta.

― Tu y yo sabemos que solamente te acuestas conmigo cuando peleas con tu novio y eso tiene que parar.

Cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta Karkat me lo impidió recargándose en ella, se abalanzo de nuevo sobre mí tomándome por el cuello para besarme y metió su otra mano en mis pantalones para masajear mi pene. Sus manos siempre me habían estado, eran pequeñas y suaves y al momento de usarlas en el sexo me hacía perder la razón. Seguí el beso entre excitado y molesto, odiaba que la gente me usara para sus propios fines y eso era justo lo que mi amigo estaba haciendo. Lo empuje contra el sillón provocando que se sentara y me puse frente a él, sin perder el tiempo bajo mis pantalones y tomo mi miembro erecto y comenzó a lamerlo a la par que se masturbaba con su mano libre. Su boca era como el paraíso. Lo tome del cabello para llevar el ritmo, unos segundos después se detuvo y se incorporó para indicarme que me sentara en el sillón, una vez sentado tomo mi miembro y se sentó sobre el introduciéndoselo por completo. Un gemido ronco salió de mi boca, lo tome por las caderas y comencé a embestirlo rápidamente.

Aún seguía molesto, no quería seguir con esto, me encantaba el sexo pero ya no me urgía tenerlo como antes y no me gustaba la forma en la que Karkat conocía mis debilidades y obtenía lo que quería solo para sentirse mejor. Sumergido en esos me levante y nos acomode invirtiendo los papeles, ahora él estaba debajo de mi pero seguía penetrándolo, me tomo por los hombros y yo lleve mis manos a su cuello. Lo apreté un poco y a el pareció no importarle, aun podía respirar y movía sus caderas para que lo penetrara más rápido, aumente la presión en su cuello y sentí como sus paredes apretaban mi pene de una forma en la que nunca lo había hecho. La sensación de placer que me invadió en ese momento me llevo a presionar su cuello más y más fuerte y eso provocaba que él me apretara mucho más fuerte de lo usual, cerré los ojos y seguí presionándolo y embistiéndolo bruscamente sintiendo la deliciosa presión en mi miembro.

No note que Karkat tenía sus manos sobre las mías tratando inútilmente que dejara de ahorcarlo, tampoco note que había dejado de respirar hasta que llegue al orgasmo.

~•~

Habían pasado dos meses exactos desde el incidente en casa de Karkat. Ese mismo día había tomado el último autobús que salió con rumbo hacia las afueras de la ciudad, muy lejos del lugar al que alguna vez llame hogar. Conseguí un trabajo en un restaurante de comida rápida y me quedaba en una casa de huéspedes. Había perdido todo lo que apreciaba y amaba por culpa del sexo e irónicamente no deje de hacerlo, en la nueva ciudad había un bar donde podías conseguir a alguien con quien tener un momento de intimidad y era libre de compromisos.

Uno de esos días donde me sentaba en la barra para observar a las personas en el bar vi a un chico que resaltaba entre los demás. Era alto y sus rasgos eran finos, su cabello era una melena rebelde que le quedaba perfectamente y lo mejor era que él también me estaba mirando. Nos sostuvimos la mirada por largos minutos hasta que el rompió el contacto visual, se levantó de la mesa donde estaba bebiendo y salió relajadamente por la puerta del bar. Yo pague mi cuenta y salí rápidamente para seguirlo. El hombre misterioso estaba recargado sobre un auto fumando un cigarrillo, cuando me vio salir comenzó a caminar y me hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera. Así lo hice y me condujo a un edificio relativamente alto en donde lo perdí en las escaleras, las subí rápidamente y en mi recorrido me encontré con una puerta abierta que en el centro tenía el número 10. Deduje que había sido ahí en donde había entrado el hombre misterioso, cuando entre no pude distinguir nada, todo estaba oscuro. Escuche la puerta cerrarse tras de mí y al momento de darme la vuela alguien me golpeó fuertemente dejándome inconsciente en el piso.

― Honk

Me desperté de sobresalto al sentir un piquete agudo en mi cuello, me habían quemado con un cigarro. Intente llevar mi mano hacia la zona lastimada pero me fue imposible, mis manos estaban atadas detrás de mí y me habían despojado de mi ropa. Había una tenue luz de una lámpara que a duras penas alumbraba el lugar, estaba en el centro de lo que parecía ser una habitación que estaba completamente vacía, solo esa lamparita y nada más. El hombre misterioso, que fue el que me había despertado, salió por la puerta y regreso acompañado por alguien que yo conocía.

― Gracias hermano, yo me hare cargo desde ahora.

El hombre misterioso lo miro de forma seria y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

― ¿Gamzee? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy desnudo?― mi voz estaba cargada de un nerviosismo notable.

― Sabes, yo sabía lo que pasaba entre Karkat y tu… sabía que tú eras el maldito hijo de perra que lo cogía cada vez que peleábamos… que te encantaba aprovecharte de su jodida inestabilidad…

Todo esto lo decía sin mirarme, estaba parado frente a mí y mantenía sus manos detrás de él.

―… a pesar de que me encabronaba la sola idea de que tú y él se revolcaran juntos, jamás dije nada… ni una jodida palabra… ¿sabes por qué?... ¿A CASO LO SABES GRANDISIMO IMBECIL?

Su grito me tomo por sorpresa y me hizo negar con la cabeza, no me atrevía a hablarle.

― No lo hice porque sabía que el solo te usaba, que tú eras solo un POBRE PENDEJO que lo hacía sentir bien por unos momentos… pero la persona a la que realmente amaba era a mi… un desgraciado y grandísimo hijo de puta que no se lo merecía… y sin embargo el me había elegido a mí.

Las manos me sudaban, estaba muy nervioso y temblaba, sabía a donde quería llegar.

― Pero tu… TU GRANDISIMA PERRA LO MATASTE, TU ME LO QUITASTE

― Fue un accidente

― CALLATE.― antes de que pudiera reaccionar el me había golpeado con una de sus clavas en la cabeza, haciéndome sangrar un poco.

El golpe me hizo caer al piso pero Gamzee me tomo por el cabello para levantarme y y ponerme a la altura de su rostro.

― ESA NO ES UNA JODIDA ESCUSA, LO MATASTE Y DESPUES HUISTE COMO UNA ZORRA ASUSTADA PARA SEGUIR CON TU VIDA DE MIERDA COMO SI NO HUBIERA PASADO NADA

Dicho eso me aventó contra el piso y me golpeo nuevamente con sus clavas pero esta vez en las piernas. No pude evitar gritar del dolor, si seguía golpeándome así terminaría por romperme algún hueso. De un golpe más me separo las piernas y se colocó sobre mí, tomo una de sus clavas me miro con desprecio.

― ¿Así que te gusta el sexo maldito hijo de perra? Bien, espero que disfrutes esto.

El dolor que sentí era indescriptible, Gamzee había introducido una de sus clavas a la fuerza desgarrándome el ano. Podía sentir la sangre cubrir el instrumento de malabares y como él me embestía con violencia, sin tomarle importancia a la sangre. Grite tan alto que probablemente todo el edificio me escucho, Gamzee me dio un puñetazo en la cara que me obligó a cerrar la boca. Siguió penetrándome con la clava mientras me golpeaba fuertemente en diferentes partes del cuerpo, apreté los labios lo más fuerte que pude para no gritar hasta el punto en que comenzaron a sangrarme. Las lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro.

― ¿ACASO NO LO ESTAS DISFRUTANDO? Es verdad, olvide un pequeño y jodido detalle.

Dejo de golpearme y me ahorco con una mano mientras que con la otra seguía penetrándome con la clava. Me apretaba tan fuerte que parecía que quería romperme el cuello, una tos violenta me ataco a causa de la falta de aire pero el no paro de torturarme. En un último esfuerzo eche la cabeza hacia atrás tratando desesperadamente de conseguir un poco de aire.

― Hijo de perra…

Mi visión se nublo y lentamente se fue apagando…

J…

Jo…n

John…

¡JOHN!

― John, ya amaneció, levántate dormilón.

La voz de mi prima y los pequeños toques que me daba con su mano interrumpieron mi sueño. Me incorpore rápidamente y toque mi rostro con total asombro. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Estaba vivo? Mi prima me preocupada.

― John, ¿estás bien?

Asentí con la cabeza torpemente, mi respiración estaba agitada.

― ¿Seguro? Estas muy pálido, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

No le respondí, estaba más concentrado en el hecho de que todo había sido un sueño, un sueño sumamente real donde moría de una forma realmente escalofriante.

Tan sumido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de que Jane se había sentado a horcajadas sobre mí hasta que sentí como me acercaba a su pecho dándome un abrazo.

― No sé qué es lo que haya pasado, pero ten por seguro que tanto tus amigos como yo siempre estaremos para apoyarte y siempre te querremos aunque no sea de la forma romántica.

Ese sueño… ¿había sido una especie de advertencia? Probablemente solo había sido una coincidencia.

Le devolví el abrazo. Estar entre sus brazos era muy cálido, acogedor y tranquilizador. Me separe un poco de ella y tratando de comprobar que el sueño solo había sido eso, un sueño, junte mis labios con los suyos. Como era de esperarse retrocedió de forma rápida al sentir el beso, me miro con clara sorpresa y yo solo me limite a bajar la cabeza. Sin embargo cuando levante la vista para ofrecerle una disculpa, ella continuo el beso. Me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y yo me quedé perplejo. Rompió el beso y me miro extrañada.

― ¿John?

Parpadee un par de veces y respire ondo, la abrace por la cintura y la bese de nuevo. Después de todo solo había sido un tonto sueño.

* * *

Los pecados son un paso mas para llegar a el infierno y el infierno es repetición...

Bueno ya, mucho Stephen King por el resto de mi vida cx ¿Por que me dieron un pecado tan fuera de personaje para John? *se mata* es que en algunas partes sentí que me salí bien feo del personaje :C

Para escribir esta historia me base en lo que investigue en internet sobre la lujuria y en las experiencias de mis amigos, así que si no les gusto fue culpa de ellos! Pero si les gusto dejen un reviw y así w

Si encuentran algún error ortográfico haganmelo saber, escribí parte de la historia en el celular y parte de la historia en la computadora y no se si me haya marcado todos los errores el Word

Los veo lueguito UuUr


End file.
